


The times I saw him.

by RazzRazzRazz



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, M/M, Now Suffer With Me, One Shot, Short, Suicide, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Why Did I Write This?, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzRazzRazz/pseuds/RazzRazzRazz
Summary: Gerard tells the story of the neighbor's son, Frank.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	The times I saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I decided to write something different for once, I hope you like it.

The first time I saw him, he was standing in his windowsill, waving at me, before jumping.

All I could hear was a 'thud' before he started yelling and cursing.

So I opened up my window and looked down, only to see him laying on the ground, in between the bed of roses, with tears streaming down his face.

"Goddammit! Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance or something!"

And so I went downstairs and grabbed my phone, calling 911. Then I went outside to give the boy some company.

"Hey," I said. What else could I say?

"Hi, what's up?" The boy asked.

"Well, not you anymore, that's clear."

"Dick," the boy had said and I'd giggled. "No, my name is Gerard," I'd answered.

"I'm Frank."

We just sat in silence until the ambulance came.

The ambulance personnel told me I could come along, but I refused. I didn't even know Frank, so why would I come along?  
\---  
The seconds time I saw him, he was yelling at his mom and I could see him from my window.

I couldn't hear what he was yelling about, but he seemed pretty pissed.

His mom mostly just stood there, smoking her cigarette.

When she slapped him across the face, he just seemed to lose all his rage. He stood there, while his mom went inside.

After a while, he looked at me and smiled sadly, before following his mom, and closing the front door.  
\---  
the third time, I was sitting outside, in the park. It was snowing, but I didn't care. I felt numb.

He sat next to me and didn't say anything. So, after a while, I started talking.

"Life is nothing like everyone tells us," I said.

"No, that's not how it works. No teenager would go on to live."

"But why does life suck so much?" I questioned. It was something that had been on my mind for a long time now.

"Probably capitalism," Frank said.

I couldn't help but chuckle and Frank smiled.

"Go inside, Gerard. It's cold and you're not even wearing a jacket."

"Fine..."   
\---  
The fourth time I saw him was when someone sent me one of his nudes.

I never wanted to see him like that. It made me sick, because I hadn't had Frank's consent and I was sure the person who sent me the picture didn't either.  
\---  
After that, I didn't see him for a long time, until he stood at my front door, a few weeks later.

He was crying and he just hugged me, as soon as I opened the door.

I let him in and didn't say anything.

I could ask him if he was okay, but he obviously wasn't.

"Have you seen them? The... The pictures?"

I just nodded and he started crying even more.

"You must think I'm a slut..."He muttered.

"No, I don't."

"You're the only one. My ex-boyfriend sent them to the whole school, after I broke up with him," he explained.

"What a dick."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But now I can't show myself at school again."

"But how are you gonna graduate?"

"I won't. But that's fine, I'll start a band!" Frank seemed hopeful, as he said that.

We talked about music for the rest of the afternoon and Frank seemed happy.   
\---  
The sixth time he yelled at me. And it was absolutely heartbreaking.

"I'm not fucking fine! Dammit! I'm not! Is that so hard to see?"

I just held him until he stopped shaking and crying.

"Why aren't you?" I asked him, after he had calmed down. He just shrugged and looked at me.

"I'm okay now. Really..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Trust me."   
\---  
I should've known that he wasn't okay. No one is okay after one hug.

But I didn't see it. And so I let him go.   
\---  
The seventh time I saw him, he didn't say anything.

He just looked at me, before climbing to the roof.

He looked pale and ill.

I know I should've gone to his house, that night. But I didn't.   
\---  
The last time I saw him, he was laying in a casket, completely lifeless.

I couldn't stop crying.

I watched as he disappeared in the ground.

"So long and goodnight, Frank," I whispered before walking away.

So long and goodnight.


End file.
